


thats our good boy

by pixi8dust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi8dust/pseuds/pixi8dust
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 104





	thats our good boy

"Fuck." Felix whimpered, he knew he wasn't supposed to touch, but he was so desperate for it, he couldn't help it.

But as he heard the door open, he regretted every decision he's ever made that led him to be in that position right now.

One of his rules was not touching while his owners were gone, Felix wasn't the type to disobey but for once he felt it necessary. He was fucking needy.

Was he gonna get punished? Yeah. Was it gonna be worth it? Hopefully.

So, he kept stroking his cock, his whimpers just getting louder and louder, eventually, he heard a knock on his room's door. Felix knew what was coming up now.

Chan and Minho entered the room, both of them stared at Felix with different expressions on their faces. While Minho gave him a cocky smirk, Chan just hungrily stared at him with a death glare.

Felix laid naked in bed, his cheeks red and cock dripping. Oh lord, he looked beautiful.

"Hi, Felix." Chan said, "Impatient much, huh? Our little slut couldn't wait till his owners arrived?"

Felix didn't respond. maybe it was a bit embarrassing to admit but being called a slut just made him... hornier. His cock twitched hard at Chan's words, making his enthusiasm evident.

Minho chuckled, "Oh is that so...? being called a slut turns you on? You’re so fucking pathetic." He said as he discarded his clothes.

"You're lucky I'm just as horny as you are." Minho began, "But get ready, you whore, cuz Channie and I will make you cum till you can't feel your legs anymore."

Chan caressed Felix's cheeks, "Hm, how does that sound, baby?"

"God, fuck, just- do whatever you want with me," Felix said.

Once he was fully naked, Minho placed himself on top of Felix's cock. Minho felt so... tight around him. Felix tried putting his hands around Minho's hips, however, the older male slapped him away.

"Do you think I'd let you touch?", Minho said, "After misbehaving?"

Felix pouted, he wanted to complain, he really did, but he held himself back to avoid getting an actual punishment

“Hm… Answer me.” Minho said.

“No…” Felix said with a broken voice, “Don’t deserve to touch mommy cuz kitty misbehaved.”

“That's my good boy.”

Minho maintained eye contact with Felix until the younger got flustered and decided to break it. Min smiled, he placed his hands on Lix’s chest to gain a bit of balance and began bouncing on top of his cock.

Felix whimpered louder each time Minho sank on him. The older boy had a way of moving his hips that never failed to mesmerize him.

“God, Felix, You're so pathetic.”

The blonde boy gripped the sheets underneath him. The things Minho’s words did to his body were so amazing.

“You’re such a pretty whore.”

“Jesus, fuck, Minho I’m gonna-”

Minho didn't even allow him to finish his sentence. He stopped bouncing and just left a very needy Felix in bed.

The blond boy whined at the lack of touch. Chan, who had been watching them all along, just laughed at him.

“Kitty, were you going to cum before mommy?” He asked as he held Felix by the chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Sorry, sir.” was Felix’s only response.

“Hm, that's alright. I'll fuck Mommy since you can't do it right, dumb puppy.”

Chan and Minho placed themselves in front of Felix. The brunette boy was in all fours at the edge of the bed while the black-haired boy stood behind him. Chan stroked himself a few times before entering Minho.

Minho rolled his eyes back at the feeling of fullness. Felix already had the strong urge to relieve himself, and the hot image in front of him wasn't making it any better.

Chan began thrusting inside Minho, the younger boy could just let out lewd sounds in response to the stimulation.

“No touching.. your, self,” Minho said out of breath. Chan was going rough on him, and Felix could tell from his facial expression that he was enjoying it.

Felix gripped the sheets tighter when he heard Minho’s breathy voice. He grinded on to nothing, basically begging to be touched.

“Shiiiit.” Minho whimpered, Felix’s moans and Chan’s cock overwhelmed him with pleasure. He gasped loudly as he stained the white sheets with the transparent liquid.

Chan gripped Minho’s hips and made him grind against him as he filled him with his cum. The brunette’s only response was a loud moan that showed him how much he enjoyed it.

They stayed like that for a while, but not for long because they still had a kitty to take care of.

The older males turned to look at Felix. To their surprise Felix had tears rolling down his cheeks, tears from how desperate he was. His lips were parted, glossy, and plump. His cock was wet and dripping with precum.

Chan smiled as he approached him. Delicately, he wiped the tears away.

“You look so pretty.” He said with a hoarse voice,  
“Crying, begging to be touched by your masters. So fucking pathetic, so fucking cute.”

“Please, I’ve been a good boy. Kitty’s been good.”

Minho could tell by the tone in his voice that he couldn't wait anymore. He crawled towards Felix and placed himself between the blond’s legs.

He gave sweet, kitty licks to Felix’s cock, and little by little he fully took it in his mouth.

Chan stared at his boys in awe. His dick came back to life at the beautiful sight in front of him. He jerked himself off as Minho did his thing.

The brunette hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around Felix. Tears of pleasure fell down his face, he felt so good, Minho made him feel so good.

With shaky hands, Felix patted Minho’s head. The older looked up at him with sparkly eyes, once they made eye contact, the blond boy felt his stomach tightening. Based on his facial expression, Minho could tell that Lix was close. He started stroking his cock as he sucked harder.

Chan was close too, he grabbed Felix by the chin, forcing eye contact. He stroked his cock faster, the sight was more than enough to make him cum… all over Lixie’s pretty face.

Minho stopped sucking, causing Felix to whine.

“Be patient.”, he said, “Chan, you should go prepare the bathtub, I'll finish it up with our pretty Kitten.”

Chan smirked and nodded. He headed to the bathroom, leaving Minho and Felix alone.

Minho caressed Felix’s cheeks which still had cum in them. He ran his tongue over Felix’s face, licking Chan’s cum off.

Lix giggled, “I wish Chan was here to see you like this right now.”

“Is that so? I wouldn't dare do something like this in front of him… Do you want me to embarrass myself, kitty?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Felix said with a mocking tone.

Minho playfully rolled his eyes at him. It took Felix by surprise when he grinded their cocks together and began to stroke.

“Oh, fuck, Jesus Christ.” Felix was already sensitive enough, he didn't think he'd last long like this.

Minho didn't think he'd last either. Felix's deep whimpers and the feeling of their dicks grinding that way was overwhelming him with loads of pleasure.

Just like they predicted, it didn't take any longer than five minutes for them to be spilling all over each other’s cock.

Minho smirked, “Did you… enjoy that?”

“Fuck yes, that was amazing.”

The brunette giggled and placed a lingering kiss on Felix’s nose.

“My pretty boy, I'm glad you did,” he said, with the sweetest smile on his face. “Now, let's go with Chan. Bet he’s done preparing the bath for the three of us already.


End file.
